


Maldives 02

by milk_milky



Series: Maldives [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_milky/pseuds/milk_milky
Relationships: lay兴 - Relationship
Series: Maldives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595857
Kudos: 3





	Maldives 02

泳池的水并不深 心心的脚趾刚好能够到池底 但一直这样踮着也颇为费力

怀里的心心像一条在刀尖上行走的小美人鱼 颤颤巍巍明明害怕得紧 神态却更加令人痴迷

感受到手里的宝贝石更到不行 呼吸也吞吐得断断续续 是真的奇怪呀 在一起这么久 每一次床事还是羞得像只奶猫 身体依然敏感得一点就燃 

整个人都小小的他 奶棒却尺寸完美得让常人羡慕 稍加抚弄便高高力挺冒出奶汁 可真是过分美好的存在了 

手指滑向心心的蜜穴 刚一探入 他便扑腾着想要远离 到手的小羊 怎么可以逃走呢 

“乖，别怕。” 搂住他的细腰将他举得更高些 心脏离了水的压迫令他有了一丝松懈 我趁机将整根手指推入

“嗯…”  
“都湿了，还躲什么，明明这么想要…”  
“别…别说了……”

逗他已经成为了我们的日常 看他害羞又委屈的样子就很好欺负 

昨夜的余温尚存 稍微一搅弄就感受到心心的汁液喷洒在我的指尖 他红着脸小声地叫着我的名字lay 扭动腰身向我索求更多 如他所愿又加了一根手指 

忘记摘下骨节处凸起的戒指 被我一拱 随之一同进入了秘密花园 他吓了一跳 抓着我的手臂不停颤抖 前端溢出的汁液也越来越多 

“啊——” 心心仰头叫了一声 他的身体我太熟悉了 拨弄着他的敏感点 内壁被刮蹭得不断收缩 白光闪过 汁液从奶棒处蔓延开来 

他瘫倒在我的肩上 呼吸急促得嘴巴都合不拢 粉色的小舌清晰可见 让人一看就下体充血难以思考 我抽出手指 拉着心心的手来到我的阴茎 

“两只手指就把你肏射了？我的宝贝可还等着呢。”  
“不行…” 心心半带撒娇地叫了几声，“换个地方…”

我抱起他 把他放在了池边的休息椅上 大概没想到是在这儿 惊的用手一边推着我一边挡住自己的奶棒 

“回房间…唔……” 我们好像还未曾在室外做过这般欢愉之事 刚刚有水的遮蔽 现在却实实在在暴露于阳光下 

可我哪里还顾得了这么多 恨不得立刻马上把他肏晕过去 他的小嘴有蛊惑人心的魅力 可以吮吸出救人性命的甜液 

牵着心心的手指去刮奶棒顶端的裂缝 被后肏着射过一次的他 又石更了 

“自己碰碰也会硬啊，我不在的时候也能很舒服的解决吧。”  
“没有…不是…只有哥哥…呜痛…” 将他的腿推至到两旁垂在地上 好像从上次开过胯之后 就很好搞 怎么玩都行 

冷冷地在他的臀上拍了一掌 很快泛起了清晰的指痕 经过扩张的后穴一张一合吞吐着黏液 绕着蜜穴打着圈 便能听见心心难耐的汽水音 

我也不再等待 环着他的腰填满他嫩红的穴眼 他带着哭腔呻吟道，“太…太深了”

柔软的穴肉包裹着我的宝贝 我揽着他的腰臀忽然发力 将他拉得离我更近 猛地抵达最深处的敏感带 这是一碰 他就会疯狂发抖的绝对领域 

兴兴的叫声都中断了 只剩下呜呜的哼声 下身依然难受得紧 却扭着屁股继续蹭我的性器 挺着腰感受着 

“想要吗？”我停下身体的动作 盯着身下的小人儿 奶棒再次高耸 一点也看不出是刚经历了高潮的样子

“唔想…快点” 说着用腿缠住我的腰臀 努力汲取更多 他的话像是施过魔法般 我当即抓着他用力的肏了起来 被兴兴这副模样勾得下身一热 同时到达高潮 

我起身盯着蜷在休息椅上 还有些瑟瑟发抖的心心 还没缓过神来 迷离地看向我 弱不禁风的样子着实惹人疼爱 

“你好漂亮。”

——完.


End file.
